Server Information
ReTRO is a Ragnarok Online private server created in November 2014. ---- What is ReTRO? ReTRO is a ragnarok project turned to Guild Gameplay. We have based our server in some Final Fantasy Tactics features. So, we use original ragnarok jobs and items, but we improved the gameplay! ---- What are ReTRO main infos? a) Exp Rate: 400x (base)/200x (job). b) Multi Level Up: off. c) Items drop rate: 100x (common)/10x (boss). d) Max Level: 175 (3rd class)/160 (expansions). e) Max Stats: 130 (3rd class)/125 (expansions). f) Max ASPD: 193. ---- What commands are available? a) For all users: @retro @autoloot @go @warp @mobinfo @iteminfo @commands @rates @whodrops @whereis @auction @autotrade @storage @kill @showexp @showzeny b) For vip users: @noask @noks @alootid @autoloottype @jump @idsearch ---- How Vip system works? We have two types of Vip: a) Vip Player: count only when you play. b) Vip Guild: normal time count. ---- What Ragnarok features are available? a) Buying Store. b) Search Store. c) MvP Tomb. d) New jobs (Kagerou, Oboro and Rebellion). e) WoEs. f) Auction. g) Can't use @warp to go some MvPs maps, but you can go through a NPC Warper. h) Endless Tower and others instances. i) Level factor. ---- What are ReTRO features? Beta features: a) Rewards first player who reach max Base Level with every final class. b) Temporary Event: you can exchange Zeny for Cash. 1) Crazy Rates System : '' a) The server will randomly give a bonus to gameplay everyday (improve exp rates, drops rates, refine rates, produce rates, activate multi level up, zeny from mobs, change certain monsters characteristics). ''2) Custom Equipments: '' a) Only custom Wings (Low Headgear). b) They can get exp from monster killing and evolve into another Wing! c) Most of Cash items sold in-game can be obtained from other ways. ''3) ReTRO Tournaments: a) Here you can battle with others players to become a Champion! b) We have monthly automated tournaments. 4) Guild Gameplay System: a) Guild Leader can rent a Guild House to your guild, where all guild members can stay and make a save point. Also, you can buy NPCs and organize them. b) Guild Leader can buy a guild storage and a password system to it. c) Guild Leader can accept Guild Missions (PUB Missions), which all guild members may contribute to finish it. Also, there's a Guild Rank system, based on exp rewarded on completed PUB Missions. 5) About the PUB Missions (again): a) There will be amazing rewards for completing missions (most of ragnarok non-dropable and hard dropable items will be rewarded here). b) Also, there's a Black Pub hidden in ReTRO. Only the best guilds may be able to join the Black Pub. 6) Taxman System : a) All money and cash expended by the players with NPCs (like card remover, buying a Guild house, buying shop items..) will revert to a Server Fund. b) Every month the players can vote to select what are the server investments to next month. c) The investments have a cost. So they will be paid with the server funds. d) Example of investments: improve Crazy Rates, more exp to wings, discount on buying Guild Houses, better events in server...). 7 ) Chain System: a) When you kill a lot the same monster, his drops will increase. 8) Unique Events: a) a customized Devil Square, with box rewards system. b) an awesome Cities Invasion System, with rewards system too. c) some others events! 9) Special Job System: a) Here you can return to Novice class when you reach a final class and you will be rewarded with something. b) Also, you can save up to 3 character datas per chars (Job, Base Level, Job Level) and you can change to them when you want. 10) Bank System: a) You can transform Zeny into Coins and Coins into Zeny. b) You can deposit Zeny and win interest (or lose). c) Zeny for Cash and Cash for Zeny systems, where players can sell or buy Cash/Zeny from others Players. Also it shows server Cash for Zeny exchange rate (Monthly and Total). 11) Summon System: a) With a wing called Summoner Wing , you can summon monsters! b) They can help you into your battles, but you need to get their friendly first. 12) Custom Shops: a) Selling Zeny and Cash items. b) Most of them are ragnarok non-dropable items. 13) Other: a) Monthly rewards to certain TOP players. b) Player's Selling Shops and Buying Shops at Morroc. c) Vote System. Category:System